


reverence

by soul



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Established Relationship, Gift Exchange, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul/pseuds/soul
Summary: If flirting could be maintained with an air of formality, Noctis and Ignis may have certainly mastered the practice by this point.





	reverence

**Author's Note:**

> setting is post episode ignis - extra verse.

“Your Majesty.”

A wholly reverent, and yet distinctly fond gesture from the man that Noctis Lucis Caelum, presently residing King of Lucis, could perceive as none other than one of his closest and most trusted friends.

Seated on the throne, the king’s natural response is to be expected: an equally partial smile—a more relaxed demeanor, reserved for those with a familiarity toward him beyond his prodigious title as the “true king”.

“On your feet.” The king’s verbal response is even more predictable, a lilt of lightheartedness all too evident in what would normally constitute a command.

“As you wish...” The pleased countenance on the other’s face is clear as he stands from his prior position of being down on his knee.

If flirting could be maintained with an air of formality, Noctis and Ignis may have certainly mastered the practice by this point.

An air of protocol, along with the overwhelming sense of prominence that Noctis now carried, was undeniable. Nonetheless, his recent ascension to the throne as well as the newfound weight of responsibility the event brought for everyone did not make visits from his entourage an abnormality. Ignis, in particular, deemed it a necessity to check in on Noctis as often as possible. His presence was something more constant, considering his status as a close advisor to the king.

Times in which they could be alone were not as constant, and Ignis can’t help feeling like he’s gotten lucky this evening.

“I feel like I haven’t stood up myself in too long.” Noctis comments as he slowly rises, his tone sounding drained. He does well in hiding his general enervation since his reemerging to the public eye as their most prominent figurehead, although Ignis knows his burden hasn’t lessened even a little.

But it’s a burden he won’t have to carry alone, and he’ll be nothing but the finest king.

“Certainly you could use a bit of stimulation. Shall I prepare a meal for you tonight?” Ignis offers, thinking that it’s been some time since he’s gotten to use a kitchen as nice as the Citadel’s.

Noctis takes a brief moment to eye Ignis pointedly before he pushes the cape draping his shoulder back, listlessly stepping off the throne.

“Tempting. But I’d rather you spend the evening at my side.”

“Whatever His Majesty desires.” Ignis cedes easily enough, aware of the pleasant fact that he will have plenty of opportunities in the future to indulge in cooking again. Because his king is alive and well, despite everything.

“—That you stop calling me that the rest of the night.” Noctis’ tone suggests aversion to formality, which Ignis supposes is due to their utter lack of audience--it’s undoubtedly a title he’s heard almost constantly now, but Ignis can’t help feeling partial to the term. Still, there is something only he and a few others have the favor of using.   


“Noct.” Ignis rectifies, the nickname feeling ordinary and yet personal to use. But it’s just them, and it’s something Ignis knows he would naturally slip into using within close company.

“Better.” An amicable smirk tugs at the corner of Noctis’ mouth, making his satisfaction unmistakable. “C’mon. I’ve got something for you, actually.”

Curiosity washes over Ignis as he feels Noctis’ hand patting his shoulder briefly, and he carries no complaints with following Noctis’ lead as the latter begins leaving the throne room. Briefly, he instinctively lifts a hand to adjust his glasses—forgetting he’s forgone wearing them for this occasion.

 

\---

 

“I haven’t been here in quite a while.” Ignis comments as they arrive in Noctis’ quarters. The scenery is different from his apartment in the city—more elegant, more open—yet still familiar. Ignis notes the fresh bunch of sylleblossoms drawing attention from a vase by the window as Noctis rummages through a nearby cabinet.

“Yeah. It’s kinda big for me...” Noctis says without looking over his shoulder, although he doesn’t spend long retrieving whatever he’s looking for. Ignis notes the velvet pouch covering what is unmistakably a bottle of wine.

Ignis accepts it when Noctis offers it to him, pulling at the drawstrings to reveal what Ignis recognizes as an actually quite expensive, vintage bottle of wine. Absently, he wonders who helped Noctis (who is the opposite of a connoisor for anything but fishing) select the gift. Gladio, maybe.

“All yours, Iggy. Figure you deserve it, after all you’ve done. ...For me, I mean.” Noctis explains, scratching at his nose, looking a sliver less like a king in spite of the fact that he is very much clad as one. But it’s not peculiar behavior from Noctis--albeit only for someone who truly knows him, Ignis thinks.

Although the last thing Ignis  _ needs _ is a gift or payment of any sort from Noctis (as much as he teases Noct about it), he has the social intelligence and grace to go about accepting it properly. 

“I...appreciate it.” It’s...heartwarming, in a way, to have this sort of gesture from Noctis in the first place. A smile finds its way to Ignis’ lips as he glances back down at the label, realizing he’s been looking at Noctis more than the gift itself. “Truly.”

“Yeah?” Noctis’ tone seems to have perked up, which inevitably draws Ignis’ attention back to him. Noctis stiffens slightly as their eyes meet, and he clears his throat before declaring more firmly: “Good.”

“Well, it isn’t the reimbursement of a paycheck…” Ignis chimes in, cutting through Noctis’ awkwardness with a tease. It seems to work, since Noctis crosses his arms and furrows his brow almost immediately.

“It’s for celebrating.” He explains with a huff, garnering a more amused smile from Ignis.

“Then shall we have a toast?” Ignis tilts the bottle, moving his hand past the neck to meddle with the cork. Noctis watches him for a moment, a grin suddenly spreading on his face as he turns back to the cabinet to grab two polished stem glasses.

Ignis opens the bottle with a pop, taking one glass from Noctis. He pours a little in each glass respectively, making quick enough work of setting the bottle aside so that he can place his hand instead on Noctis’ waist to pull him in closer. Noctis only looks pleased by this, easily following Ignis’ lead.

“To you.” Noctis asserts, lifting his own glass up in front of Ignis.

“To His Majesty.” Ignis replies, only finding amusement in the inevitable eyeroll he receives from Noctis.

—Although Noctis doesn’t let him off with that, abruptly leaning forward to press his lips against Ignis’. Ignis blinks in surprise at the suddenness of the act, a half-second from reciprocating before Noctis pulls away and by gods does Ignis almost end up following him as he separates.

But Noctis cuts his own mouth off from Ignis, practically smirking as he tilts his glass back to take his drink. Ignis is a moment behind, his hand gripping a bit tighter on Noctis’ waist as he takes his own sip.

As soon as he’s finished the act, the wine glass is quickly discarded beside the bottle itself. Noctis’ glass soon joins Ignis’ on the table, with Ignis smoothly taking the liberty of procuring it from him. Noctis isn’t one for wine anyway, Ignis knows—although Ignis won’t find himself complaining about a taste he enjoys himself lacing Noctis’ lips as Ignis steals his own kiss in retaliation. But of course, Ignis isn’t one to complain about kissing Noctis in general.

Ignis doesn’t back off as easily as Noctis, wanting to prolong the moment—it’s almost retaliatory, how he moves the hand not on Noctis’ waist to the side of his face to keep him in the kiss. Not that Noctis seems to mind, considering his own hands have both moved up to equally grab Ignis’ face as he reciprocates eagerly.

What a handful, Ignis thinks, although the hand he’s had on Noctis’ waist absently begins moving more toward Noctis’ lower back, pushing up beneath his coat.

Noctis pulls back at this point, glancing up at Ignis and looking far too cocky about the entire situation.

“Is this how you treat your king?” He asks, sounding coy as his hands move higher along Ignis’ head, his fingers weaving through hair that’s grown longer since the last time Noctis had fussed with it. It’s a bit of a pain, having it disheveled at this length—but Ignis can’t say he dislikes it when Noctis is the one doing the disheveling.

“Yes.” Ignis responds with confidence, moving his own hand from the side of Noctis’ face for the sole purpose of taking one of Noctis’ hands in his own. He doesn’t shy from gently bringing Noctis’ hand down, ghosting it along the side of his own face in the process. He notes how callused yet slender his king’s fingers are, knowing far too much of the toil those hands have gone through up to this point. As he brings Noctis’ hand down with his, he only halts to press his own lips in a tender way against the knuckles of Noctis’ hand, right where his ring is situated.

“With utter reverence.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for @SamtheFaerie for the ffxvalentines exchange. i tried to incorporate ignoct + date night and general fluff/happiness from your prompts - i loved all of your prompts and had a lot of fun writing this! happy valentines ❤❤❤


End file.
